


Star Crossed

by Thaliona



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Origin Story, Other, Slow Burn, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliona/pseuds/Thaliona
Summary: The love between Aaravos and Elarion shaped the fate of the world and was a thing of legends...before Aaravos's elven wife murdered his human lover and trapped him in a mirror.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just setting the scene for Aaravos and Elarion's story and a way to tie it back into the current story line. Enjoy.

Above the drunken singing of the half-rate bard, the torrent wind of the western mountains howled it endless song. There was truly no competing, but the bard tried anyway. Not that anyone was really listening to either. The crowded tavern in Del Bar’s capital city was lively as ever.

Despite the swarm of people, Elentari still managed to find a corner to herself in which the watch the merry fray with little jostling.

Tari had never been one for mingling among the masses, but she had always enjoyed watching them. So much could be learned from mere observation. Granted, the scene playing out before her was nothing new – right down to her half-sister wooing a rather buxom brunette at one of the center tables. 

Even from her corner, and despite the howling of both the wind and the drunks, Tari could hear Tintalle’s velvet purr caressing the brunette’s ear. The words were lost to her but nothing could diminish the lull of Talle’s voice. It reminded her of their father's - one of the few things Tari remembered about him. Whatever was being said was something of humor, at least, the brunette thought so given the way she’d thrown back her head to laugh. Talle’s trademark easy grin never managed to light her eyes, and now was no different, but Tari could tell her older sibling was enjoying herself. Talle enjoyed crowds or perhaps she enjoyed hiding in plain sight, the deception of it all, and getting away with it. Tari wasn’t sure. 

Mindlessly, she ran her fingers along the bracelet that encircled her left wrist. It appeared to be a simple silver chain but it was far from simple. From across the room, Tari saw the light glinting off of the same one Talle wore. A sister set, Talle had called them, as she twisted one around Tari’s wrist almost over a thousand years ago. The bracelets could not be removed by anyone but themselves, nor would they ever break, but Tari found herself frequently running a finger along the chain to check for fractures. 

Elentari did not fear for their safety so much as for the safety of their unwitting company. It would be a shame to have to defend themselves against a mob of former friendly faces.

With the enchanted bracelets, she and Talle appeared human as the rest of the tavern patrons. Without them, well, the illusion would break and so would the good mood of the crowd. Tari imagined the brunette would be rather shocked to find that her hand was lightly caressing the thigh of a Startouch Elf and not a charming, tall, dark stranger from Duren. More shocking for the crowd, Tari mused, would be seeing a five-fingered woman with stunted-horns and constellations unable to shine upon olive skin.

_Half-breed Mutt._

That’s what Tintalle’s oldest brother, another of Tari’s half siblings, had growled at her as he’d prepared to end her life at his mother’s order. She’d never forget the pure hate in his golden eyes. She could not understand how he could hate her so much. They had never met before that fateful moment. As she’d grown, Tari realized that it had been hatred for the father that had abandoned him in favor of her and her human mother.

Every so often, Tari wondered if that brother still harbored such hatred for her – assuming that he survived Tintalle’s attack.

The bard attempted to cut through the din with a strumming of his lute. When it didn’t work, he leapt (quite wobbly) onto a table and belted out a high note that managed to silence most of the conversations. Apparently, his next song was of great important. 

“And now! I play for you…The Ballad of the Great Banishment!”

Or so he tried. Several boos proceeded the announcement and even a mostly eaten turkey leg was thrown at the bard. It was a bold move on the bard’s part to attempt to play such a heavy song when the mood was so light. It was clearly not a crowd pleaser. He didn’t have the voice to carry the sweeping epic. A rather burly patron helped the bard off the table and the roar of merrymaking continued as if it had never been interrupted.

Despite her agreement with the crowd, Tari’s reasons for not wanting the ballad sung were far different. She couldn’t stand the ballad because it was _wrong_. It claimed some man learned dark magic for the sake of power and that just wasn’t true. The whole ballad was a farce and incredibly insulting. Her mother had discovered dark magic with the help of her father in order to help free the humans from the second-class citizenships imposed upon them by the elves. Her mother had been more than just a dark mage – she had been a revolutionary. 

It wasn’t about power. It was about freedom. 

It wasn’t a man who gave humans the ability to practice magic. It was a woman. 

It was Elarion. 

And her daughter was the only one who remembered the true story of Elarion and Aaaravos and how their love shaped the fate of the world.

It all started with a song...


End file.
